The stability and lifetime of a shaft and a sleeve and bearing assembly is of critical importance. One typical bearing assembly comprises ball bearings supported between a pair of races which allow relative rotation of the inner and outer pieces. However, ball bearing assemblies have many mechanical problems such as wear, run-out and manufacturing difficulties. Moreover, resistance to operating shock and vibration is poor, because of low damping. Thus, there has been a search for alternative bearing assemblies.
One alternative bearing design is a fluid dynamic bearing. In a fluid dynamic bearing, a lubricating fluid such as gas or a liquid or air provides a bearing surface between a fixed member and a rotating member or two relatively rotating members. Typical lubricants include oil or ferromagnetic fluids. Fluid dynamic bearings spread the bearing interface over a large continuous surface area in comparison with a ball bearing assembly, which comprises a series of point interfaces. This is desirable because the increased bearing surface reduces wobble or run-out between the rotating and fixed members. Further, improved shock resistance and ruggedness is achieved with a hydrodynamic bearing. Also, the use of fluid in the interface area imparts damping effects to the bearing which helps to reduce non-repeat runout.
As presently designed, fluid dynamic bearing motors seal the open end, whether it is just one end or both ends, using a capillary seal which simply comprises two relatively angled surfaces at the end of the gap with the seal being formed from one surface angled relative to the other. The problem with such conventional capillary seals is that they depend entirely on surface tension to maintain or draw fluid back into the motor. When used in pairs, as in a motor having an FDB which is open at both ends, such as a top cover attached motor, such a pair of capillary seals can be categorized as a pull-pull system; when there is more oil in one end than the other, the capillary seal with the lesser amount of oil pulls harder than the opposing capillary seal, and restores equilibrium. However, such capillary seals have been shown to be quite weak and have low volume. The problem with this low stiffness in a motor open at two ends is that only a small pressure imbalance in the motor can overcome the low seal stiffness, and cause oil to be lost with larger seal volume, the seal reservoir can store oil for equalization purposes.
Thus in designing cartridges incorporating a fluid dynamic bearing (FDB), especially a FDB open at both ends, this issue must be carefully accounted for.